1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to modifications to dump trucks to improve their carrying ability or load protection relative the interior of the dump truck bed and tail gate.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on several different designs to improve and enhance the dumping action of the load, and positioning of the load within the dump truck beds, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,762,628, 2,878,053 and 3,279,844.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,628 a dump truck with a material extender is disclosed having a curved spreader attachment secured to the truck just below the tail gate opening. The device provides for even distribution of material in the truck for controlled spreading.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,053 discloses a removable material guide for dump trucks that is comprised of a pair of oppositely disposed angular partitions removably secured in the opposite corners of the dump truck bed preventing the accumulation of carried material in the corners of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,844 discloses a tail gate extension for trucks wherein a base and opposite side walls are adjustably secured to the tail gate providing an extension that can be adjusted relative the tail gate position during dumping.